


A Dream of Paradise

by bigGUNs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: "If I visit you in your dreams, I won't be a ghost or villain, but an angel."Actually, he ended up being all three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially inspired by this home screen quote (or whatever the heck you call those quotes at the top of the messenger menu), but I kind of ended up writing him as all three of those things in a way...

The sound of glass shattering awoke MC. Though it took her sleep-muddled mind a few moments to process what the sound had been. Once the scent and feel of cold night air hit her however, she jerked fully awake. The skylight had been broken through.

She instinctively reached to the nightstand for her phone ...only to find it wasn't there.

_Crap! Where did I leave it?!_

She carefully lifted herself out of bed, squinting as she tried to navigate her way through the dark. She was racking her brain for the last memories before she had gone to bed when light flooded the room.

She flinched and her eyes squeezed shut at the sudden intrusion.

"Sorry to wake you, my princess."

Unable to fully open her eyes, MC could only make out a vague figure in the doorway a few feet away. The voice was unfamiliar, but she couldn't help the feeling that she knew who it belonged to somehow.

"Do you know who I am?"

It wasn't anyone from the RFA, only Seven and V knew the apartment location anyway. It couldn't be...

"Unknown?"

MC had adjusted to the bright lights and could now clearly see the intruder. A thin young man, around her age, with white hair tinged pink and the most brilliant mint eyes... Eyes that looked straight at her with what MC could only think to describe as a dark adoration.

"I'm so flattered you remember me. Yes, I'm the one who brought you here." He stepped forward and MC discovered she was unable to move. Or maybe it was that she didn't want to... "The one who's been watching over you from the very beginning- your guardian angel."

MC thought it curious (though she knew it should have been worrisome) how calm she was. He was now close enough that she could feel his warm breath as he bent forward.

"I'm here to take you to Paradise," he whispered.

He leaned back enough to catch her eyes with his own. As she stared back into him, she felt he wouldn’t- couldn’t harm her.

“Take me there.”

With that go ahead, Unknown smiled and snaked a hand around her waist to bring her flush against him. The other hand carded through her hair as he leaned in to take her lips in an open-mouth kiss. She responded immediately, kissing back and moaning when he started to bite on her lower lip.

It tickled slightly when he pulled down the straps of her nightie. His cool hands ran along her collar and caressed the top of her chest.

Soon, MC found herself on her back in bed again. The stranger had removed his jacket, throwing it over the back of the desk chair and at some point his red tunic had been discarded and his shoes kicked off.

Her own garment was pulled down further, allowing her breasts freedom. He couldn’t help staring at her for a moment, laid almost bare beneath him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said before he began planting kisses all over her newly exposed skin.

MC felt herself flush. She was aware of just how crazy this was, but she was strangely warm and at peace under the attention of this stranger.

His hands roamed over her, brushing past her nipples, already hardened by the air. She took in a deep breath when one was caught by a pair of lips. He looked at her face as he began gently sucking, her other nipple taken care of by his fingers. She was overcome with an urge to touch his fluffy-looking hair and brushed some of the locks from his forehead. This seemed to encourage him as his treatment became more intense, causing MC to whimper.

She released her arms of the straps of her nightie. Unknown then pulled the rest of the garment down her body and tossed it aside. He started trailing kisses down the middle of her breasts to her navel while she threaded fingers through his hair.

His hands had danced their way to her hips and now they slid beneath to grope her cheeks. In the meantime, his kisses had descended to the area of skin just above her panties.

"Um, wait..."

He instantly went still at her command.

"Tell me your name."

It seemed more than a fair enough request when he obviously knew more about her than she cared to guess.

He paused for a moment before smirking up at her.

"Saeran," he answered. "I suppose you ought to know it, you'll certainly want to be screaming it by the time I'm done with you."

“Saeran...” she tested the sound of it on her tongue. She decided he must have liked it because he began kissing her lips again with new vigor.

This ‘Saeran’ couldn’t be the only one to take action, however, and MC sucked on the tongue that had prod its way past her lips. She very much liked the sound that produced from him and vowed she wouldn't be the only one taken to "paradise." She raised her hips to meet his, only slightly surprised to feel a sizable erection press against her.

"Mm," he moaned into her mouth before pulling away. "Patience, princess."

He was certainly one to talk. He hadn't even offered to take her out to dinner and they were already in this situation.

She ignored him and began wiggling herself against him. Suddenly, she was shoved down into the mattress.

"You had best listen to me," he warned, mint eyes turning dark as they stared down into hers. "Or you might not make it to Paradise. You do want to go there, don't you?"

Overcome with too much arousal at once to speak properly, MC nodded her head.

"Good," he said with a pleased smile and descended to his earlier position.

A finger traced the waistline of her underwear causing MC to shiver in excitement. His finger then moved between her thighs, teasing at her through the fabric. She let out an appreciative moan as he started rubbing circles over her clit.

He then abruptly dragged her down to the edge of the bed, himself now on the floor before her, sitting on his knees.

"Hm? Already wet for me," he noted as he tugged her panties aside.

She didn't mention that he was already sporting an erection himself, making them quite even. Instead, she opted to whine at the sudden loss in stimulation.

He obliged her and covered her with his lips, sucking and licking the fluids there. She reached down and desperately clutched at his locks, begging him to continue.

This was absolutely insane. MC had never done something- anything like this before. For one thing, she’d always known the person’s name before they had kissed her. She would know where they were from, what kind of work they did- the sort of things you generally found out about a person on a first date.

But this wasn’t just any kind of one-night-stand either. He had quite literally just broken into the apartment, a place he had led her to only days ago under false pretenses. She still didn’t even know why- but none of that seemed to matter to her right now. The promise of paradise was all she cared about.

A finger had made it’s way inside her, bent and firmly-but-gently stroking over her g-spot. She couldn’t help bucking her hips up as he applied more pressure to his ministrations. He firmly held her down with his free hand as he increased the speed of his movements.

Out-of-breath and dewy-eyed with pleasure, MC moaned out this stranger’s name. As she had hoped, this served only to egg him on. His ring finger joined the middle, pushing in as far back as they would go before sweeping over her spot once more.

“Hnng..! Aa...”

“Say my name again.”

She was surprised by how gentle and tentative his voice was as he made this request and MC found herself more than happy to oblige.

“Sae..ran...” She said it slow and deliberately, like it was the most important word she could utter.

At that moment, Saeran ceased his treatment of her and climbed back onto the bed, now scooting them both closer to the headboard. He launched an attack on her lips much like before, but with a new sense of hunger and urgency. She could taste herself on his tongue, not bad, but a little weird. His hands swirled up and down her torso, touching every inch they could reach. Then he pulled away, both of them panting for air. Once he regained some of his composure, his mint eyes locked with hers.

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you,” he said, this time his voice was even and firm.

“Ah...” MC bit her lip and felt her face heat up. She silently berated herself for feeling embarrassed after all he’d already done to her. “I... I want you to fuck me so badly... I can’t stand it. I’m so wet for your cock, I want you in me so bad.” MC felt herself becoming aroused by her own words and went on. “I want you to fuck me until I can feel you pulsing inside me.”

Apparently eager to fulfill her desires, Saeran relieved himself of his pants and briefs in one fell swoop. She was pleased to see he was already leaking precum and watched as he rubbed it all over before positioning himself at her entrance.

She gripped at the sheets as he slowly slid in. Once fully sheathed, his arms wrapped around her in an unexpectedly tender embrace, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. She reached over to stroke his locks in appreciation and pressed a kiss against his cheek.

He started to move. Slowly in and out, at first. She clutched at his hair as he began to thrust into her with more force. She made pleased moans and whispered that name into his ear each time he hit just the right spot. When she felt a hand on her clit, she gasped and pulled tighter on his hair than she’d meant to and in turn, he bit into her neck.

All the simultaneous attention to these various spots of her body caused the arousal inside her to coil up and she felt herself nearing an orgasm. Saeran was now peppering the spot he had just bitten with kisses. He lifted his head from her shoulder and rested his forehead upon hers. She could feel his hot breaths on her face, see the sweat beading along his hairline.

“Keep making those sounds for me,” he commanded. “Just for me.”

“Saeran, I’m going to cum.” The confession practically came out in a whine.

“Then cum,” he smirked and pounded into her as if to physically punctuate his words.

She felt herself teetering on the edge. Her mouth open wide in silence and her toes curling against the bed sheets. And then she fell into bliss.

The look of her as she achieved orgasm and the way she clenched around him was enough for Saeran to also come undone. He let himself out inside of her, pressing his lips to hers as he did so.

MC shivered against him as she felt the waves of pleasure slowly dissipate throughout her body to be replaced with a sense of satisfaction and wholeness.

“That was...” she started.

“Only the beginning,” he finished for her.

She felt him getting hard again inside of her.

_Holy shit..._

How the hell was he already hard again? The over-stimulation as he started moving once more was driving her insane, not to mention his pace. He was very slow this time, going forward and back only about an inch or two.

He pulled his upper body away from her, palms rested on either side of her head. He looked down at her with a hungry, predatory look and a breathy laugh reached her ears.

“Hah... You don’t even care that I came inside, do you? What a slut...”

 _What the hell?_ This guy could go from sweet to sadist in two seconds flat, it seemed. But... she was kind of into it, she had to admit.

“Tell me, where should I cum this time?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Cum... wherever you like,” the words came out barely in a whisper.

“Heh. Good choice.”

He then pulled all the way out only to flip her onto her stomach and reenter without missing a beat. He reached under her to grasp at her breasts as he slammed into her.

“Hnng..!”

He groped at her chest roughly as he continued to thrust hard into her. The arousal overcoming MC was so intense she felt she might die if it didn’t stop soon.

"What kind of woman willingly allows an intruder into her bed?” Saeran asked mockingly, leaning into her back to whisper in her ear. “You must really like me."

If she had been in a right state of mind, MC might have remarked on the fact that she really didn't know enough about him to feel any particular way. As it were, her mind was clouded in arousal; able to think only of how good she felt and how badly she didn't want him to stop. All she could manage to say was-

"Yes, yes..!"

With that, he bit once more into her flesh and she moaned at the sensation.

This was so crazy... so overwhelming... so  _much_.

As he had predicted, she did end up screaming his name.

She gave in to exhaustion and let her eyes slide shut. She could barely process the fact that he had pulled out and cum on her back. But she knew she felt the sensation of a wet cloth sliding over her a few moments later. And the feather-light kisses that came after. There was the sweetness again.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she drifted off into the blackness of sleep.

\--

_♪ Every morning I wake up to the same sweet sound  
Picking up my cell phone that’s been ringing ♪_

MC blearily opened her eyes, fumbling for her phone on the nightstand, half expecting it to not be there. She turned off the alarm (set to her current favorite song) and fell back into bed, phone still in hand.

It looked like a chatroom had opened while she had been dreaming of paradise. One between Jumin and Zen- that would be fun to read over later. She smiled to herself as she went to check her text messages first.

There was one from Yoosung, recounting his guild's latest success in LOLOL and another from a contact listed as... Unknown.

Her breath caught in her throat as she read over it.

_Good morning. I hope you had sweet dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of fingers flying across a keyboard filled the room, only faltering when their owner heard something. His eyes strained under the glow of computer screens in the dark, searching for its source.

“Mm…”

Right. He had left the CCTV sound on. The one monitoring Savior’s old apartment, the one now occupied by that girl. She had fallen asleep some hours ago and he had more or less forgotten about it since things had gone quiet. She was making some strange noises now.

He swiveled his chair around to face that particular monitor, watching curiously. Then she said it.

“Saeran…” Quietly, carefully, as if she was trying out the sound of it.

Why would she say that name? He already knew that there was no one in her life by that name. Of course, that damned red-head hadn’t ever mentioned him once- why would he? He had forgotten all about Saeran and was living his life happily.

So where did she pick up that name? His name.

Her body beneath the covers began to wriggle about as she let out a long moan.

_Oh._

Whoever this other Saeran was, apparently, she was having a good time with him.

“Sae… ran…”

He felt something inside him stir as his name escaped her lips again.

She couldn’t possibly know who Unknown was. The fact that he and her dream lover shared the same name was nothing more than coincidence. An arousing coincidence.

She was mumbling something now.

“Fuck me… ‘m so wet… want you…”

Saeran could hardly believe he was hearing such dirty words and sounds from MC’s mouth. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined it before; being the one to have her making those sounds… The one to bring her to a paradise different from Mint Eye.

She had rolled over onto her stomach and was now rocking her hips into the mattress, breathing heavily as fists clutched the sheets.

Saeran felt his body heating up as he watched the display, the tingle of arousal coursing down to his groin.

He looked over at the feed’s timestamp, noting it was about to be daylight. She would be waking up soon. He fished his phone out of his pants pocket, deciding to send her a surprise text.

_Good morning. I hope you had sweet dreams._

He could hardly wait to see how she would respond.

•  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •  •

Saeran looked on in annoyance as MC smiled at her phone, probably skimming over the chat logs she had missed. Of course, it had been nothing too exciting. Just that narcissistic actor lamenting her absence and the corporate heir prattling on about cats or something.

When was she going to check her texts?

A few more taps on her phone and.. There it was. A shocked look tinged with slight horror. It made Saeran grin and he quickly began typing up another message.

_Judging by the look and sound of it, they were very sweet._

Her eyes widened, lips parting in a quiet gasp. Hands shaking, it took her a moment to type her response properly.

_Who the hell are you? Answer me this time!_

He laughed. How typical.

_Why don’t you tell me about “Saeran” first?_

He could see her biting her lip, probably coming to grips with the fact that he hadn’t been bluffing.

_What do you want from me?_

He thought about it for a moment, what  _did_  he want? His decision to message her had been rather impulsive- it certainly wasn’t part of the plan. In fact, it could be dangerous to contact her now this early in its stages. Though he found he did not want to leave the conversation just yet. He was too curious about her dreamland escapade with Saeran.

Then again, what could she do? It would be fine, he convinced himself, as long as he was careful of what he said.

_I’ve already told you, I want to know about your dream man._

She had a cute look of determination on her face as she sent her next text.

_If you tell me your name, I’ll tell you about him._

‘Quid pro quo, hm?’ he thought. 'It won’t be that easy, princess.’

_I’m afraid I can’t divulge that information just yet~_

She took pause before sending back _, But you will some day?_

_Of course. You will come to know everything about me then. It’s only fair since I know so much about you._

He smirked as he pressed send, but it was immediately wiped away by what he read next.

_Saeran is you._

Impossible. There was no way…

_At least that’s what you told me your name was in the dream._

So it had really been him? It was too much to be a coincidence now, he decided. Perhaps… Was it possible that she had prophetic dreams? He swallowed at the implications of that train of thought, fingers jabbing letters on the screen.

_So you dreamt of me? You must like me after all._

_I want to see you._

He was surprised by her request and found himself desperately wanting to fulfill it. It wasn’t the right time for that though. Still, he couldn’t help wondering what would happen if he paid her a visit.

_What would you do if I were there right now?_

He stared at his phone in anticipation, realizing he was excited by what she might say. He wasn’t disappointed.

_Maybe… Reenact my dream?_

_Then you should tell me about it so I can do it properly when the time comes._

Saeran felt his body heat up with every following message, each recounting the details of her erotic dream. He set his phone on the desk so his hands were free to make work of his pants and shoved them down his thighs, reaching into his underwear for his hardening length. He began stroking himself as one text after another came telling of her subconscious desires.

_You came inside me, but you didn’t stop there…_

Saeran threw his head back and in doing so caught a glimpse of MC on the monitor. She too had a hand between her legs and he bit back a groan as his eyes became glued to her actions.

She had abandoned her phone, obviously too caught up in her pleasure now to continue texting. Her pretty lips were parted in shallow gasps and Saeran couldn’t help imagining them wrapped around his aching cock. He began jerking himself harder, faster. Her hips arched into the air, her hand now picking up a furious pace as she rubbed her clit.

_Fuck._

Saeran felt his body tense up under his ministrations, he was so close…

Then he jolted awake in his chair. He blinked and looked down to find his pants were zipped up and buttoned at his waist, though an obvious erection was still there.

_A dream… Damn._

He quickly checked MC’s feed; she was awake now and giggling at something on her phone. Of course she wasn’t thinking about him, she was too busy having fun with the RFA.

Glancing at the timestamp, he realized he had slept for almost three hours. It wasn’t unusual for him to doze off at his work-space, but he didn’t enjoy it. Though, this time, it had been… much more pleasant. He growled at himself as he raked a hand through his messy locks. He needed caffeine. Maybe a cold shower too.

He reached down for the drawer where he kept a bottle of caffeine pills along with a few sugary snacks to keep him awake. He hurriedly screwed the cap off and impulsively poured into his mouth much more than the one pill he had planned to take.

The thought occurred to him that perhaps he had slept longer than he assumed. Maybe that erotic display he witnessed was nothing more than wishful thinking manifested in a dream. He quickly snatched his phone from off the desk. A breath he hadn’t realized he was holding escaped his lips as he saw the notification for one new message. From her.

_Good morning. Yes, I hope the same for you._

Oh, yes, he had. He licked his lips as he vowed he would make all their dreams a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and MC have connected wet dreams...?

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending kind of ambiguous for fun, but if you're not into that..... it was just a dream, obviously. I like the idea of Unknown not being able to help himself and texting MC every now and then something that would, under completely different circumstances, be thoughtful and sweet. But in their situation, it's just really creepy lol.


End file.
